My Muse
by 2dragonkat
Summary: Usagi needs a bit of inspiration for a scene in one of his novels. Guess who he enlists for help. Come on, guess. Usami/Misaki


Title: Muse

Author: Dragonkat

Fandom: Junjou Romantica

Pairing: Usami/Misaki

WC: 1,500

AN: I finished watching Junjou Romantica season 2 for the third time when this contest on Aarinfantasy came about. Just couldn't resist doing a fic for these guys, they're so funny. Of the three couples these two are my faves, not that I don't like the others, it's just these guys have a dynamic to their relationship I really enjoy. Anyway hope you enjoy my little oneshot. Lots of Japanese in here. I haven't made a translation section or anything. If people need me to I will add something at the end of this story, but for now this is what I've got.

* * *

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu Aikawa-san."

"Humph."

Misaki spared an exasperated glance at Usagi who sat on one of the couches in the living room sipping his coffee and trying to look uninterested in his editor's arrival. Just a few minutes ago Misaki couldn't get Usagi to shut up. The author sat across from him during breakfast describing each and every little thing he was going to do to Misaki once they were done with their food. Because Usagi was always celibate during the time right before a deadline. Misaki had sat in his chair, eye twitching, as Usagi described where his tongue would go, and how Misaki would react, and how long he'd do each step of their foreplay and lovemaking, and…

Miraculously Aikawa-san showed up the very moment Usagi stood up to get down to business so Misaki was spared for at least a few hours. Apparently Usagi had two new novels he and Aikawa-san needed to go over so Misaki decided to retreat to his room and do homework until he needed to make lunch for the three of them.

* * *

"Misaki."

"…mou…"

"Misaki."

"…matte…"

"Misaki!"

"Waahh."

Misaki came face to face with Usagi, who was leaning over his shoulder where he sat at his desk…well…where he slept at his desk. Misaki stared wide eyed at his lover, blushing lightly at being caught sleeping on his work. He quickly composed himself, jumping up and fluttering around, pushing papers and closing books, stuttering out an excuse that he knew Usagi wouldn't buy but he said anyway and then dashing out of the room before Usagi potentially pushed him down on his desk for some loving because two mornings ago when he had woken up curled to the writer's side, Usagi had said he looked adorable when he slept and had then thoroughly debauched Misaki before he could even get breakfast started…which had unfortunately resulted in Usagi making the meal which had then resulted in Misaki having an empty stomach until lunch.

So Misaki got out of that situation quickly before the moment turned into one of those scenes from Usagi's 'hobby' novels…and he had the sinking feeling he would actually see that scene in the next one.

He made it to the stairs, into the safety of Aikawa-san's presence because Usagi never did anything dirty to Misaki with her in the room.

"Ah Misaki-kun. I can't wait for lunch. You make the most wonderful meals," the editor said kindly, smiling at him sweetly.

"Arigato….UWAH–"

Crash and burn. The story of Takahashi Misaki's life. He held his shin that he had smashed into the railing as he tripped and fell over the last step of the staircase in his haste to escape his rambunctious lover.

"Itaiiii," he moaned, biting his bottom lip and blinking back pain induced tears as he rubbed his leg, sitting on his bottom on the wood of the floor, feeling sillier and more embarrassed than he could ever remember.

A warm body pressed against his back, surrounding his own as gentle hands rested over his bumped leg, soothing the skin. And the pain was gone, replaced by Usagi's sweet presence against him, ever the one to try and shield him from pain. "Daijoubu," Usagi asked quietly, voice a deep, breathy whisper in his ear, worry and concern evident in his tone.

"Hai," he murmured, leaning into Usagi's warmth, eyes closing on their own accord, finding so much comfort from this man, this frustrating, over bearing man who made his heart flutter and stop with just a few words.

It was terrifying how much this man meant to him now, how Usagi had the power to lift Misaki up and tear him down with little effort. Thankfully Misaki was starting to slowly recognize he had the same power over Usagi, though he didn't like giving himself that much credit, but it seemed it was true.

Eventually Usagi let him go and Misaki sheepishly retreated to the kitchen to start preparing lunch, watching Aikawa-san and Usagi curiously as they returned to their meeting. Aikawa-san grabbed a draft of one of the novels and began reading through it. She sat on the couch closest to the kitchen, so her back was to Misaki. Usagi got up from his own couch, coming into the kitchen and refilling his coffee mug. Misaki watched from the corner of his eye, while chopping various vegetables, as Usagi came to stand next to him, not doing anything, just a silent, protective presence.

This shouldn't make his heart ache so much but it did. And Misaki had the sudden urge to kiss Usagi but quickly shook the thought from his head.

"Uso…Usami-sensei? There's a small scene left out here," Aikawa-san spoke up, looking at them over her shoulder then turning back to the manuscript in her hands.

"Hmm…what's supposed to happen? I probably didn't know how to describe it at the time and forgot about it."

"Saa…Akihiko is holding a naked and wet Misaki in his arms, they're fresh out of a shower, and he's running his hands over his uke's body, and you leave a blank when Akihiko gets to Misaki's backside. You just go straight to Akihiko bending Misaki over the bathroom sink."

The knife in his hand trembled, and Misaki gripped the handle tight and slammed it into the cutting board, before he 'accidentally' shoved it into Usagi's impassively smug visage. The author just stood next to him, not at all perturbed by having his editor read out loud the fantasies Usagi wrote down about the two of them. 'Baka!' Misaki growled in his mind, gripping the countertop in a white knuckled grip, clenching his eyes shut before he exploded and strangled Usagi right then and there.

"Eh?"

There was a hand, a hand he knew very well actually, resting very softly on his lower back. "That's no good. Let's see…" Usagi trailed off, and Misaki stared wide eyed at a half chopped eggplant next to him as that hand on his back crept lower.

"Write down 'Akihiko's hand smoothed over Misaki's tail bone, the skin there plump and smooth, a silken handhold for him.'"

As Usagi said this his hand slid into the back of Misaki's pants, doing exactly what he said, hand sliding against the soft skin of his lower back, holding that spot in his hand, tracing the crease his back made as it connected with the top of his backside.

"'His fingertips danced just above the cleft of Misaki's ass, causing his small lover to pant in anticipation and press closer to Akihiko's strong, manly body, begging with his moans for more.'"

Misaki wasn't doing that, he wasn't begging with moans. Sure his breath had sped up a little bit but that doesn't mean he was panting in anticipation as Usagi's hands did exactly as he said, finger tips massaging the area around the cleft of his ass but not dipping in.

"'One of his fingertips crept lower, sliding slowly down, wiggling in between the sweet globes of flesh of his uke's backside. Misaki's breath hitched, a desperate whine escaping him, gasping out "Please Akihiko-san, give it to me. I need you inside of me." Akihiko's other hand delved down, tracing over the flesh of Misaki's bottom, the skin pliant and smooth, no blemishes in sight. He squeezed and rubbed the area as his finger's reached their destination.'"

Misaki worried he might burst into flames at that very moment. Usagi now stood behind him, coffee mug discarded on the counter next to his neglected eggplant, both hands in Misaki's pants now, hands perfectly mimicking his words.

"Sugoi Usagi-sempai. That's perfect. The scene's finished now. I'll just take this and–"

"YAMERU!"

Misaki was out of the kitchen the second Aikawa-san said they were done…he didn't know why he had stayed put to begin with, it's not like he was trying to help Usagi finish his Boy's Love novel in time. Not at all.

He stomped up the stairs to the bathroom, slamming the door shut, cutting off Aikawa-san's calls to him, asking if he was alright. He heard Usagi assure her that Misaki was just sleep deprived and was very sensitive at the moment. Aikawa-san left moments later, telling Usagi she was going to send over two cartons of Misaki's favorite dessert as an apology.

Misaki sat on the floor of the bathroom, legs drawn up to his chest, pouting at the tiled floor…hating how his body betrayed him when he was around Usagi. The writer barged in a heartbeat later and Misaki regrettably noted that he had forgotten to lock the door. They stared at one another before a wicked smirk came over Usagi's face and he held up a hand in a motion of display.

"Would you like us to start where I left off," Usagi purred, gesturing to the bathroom sink. And then Misaki realized, that Usagi had purposefully set up that moment so he could use Misaki as his muse.

"…matte…"

"Yosh."

"USAGI-SAN!"

* * *

Review, review, review please.

This will probably be the only story I do for this couple, unless I do more oneshots of this nature, just kinda pointless fluffy things. I haven't caught up with the manga so I'm behind in the plotline too. Maybe I'll do something smutty one day, we'll see.

TTFN


End file.
